leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Drowzee (Pokémon)
|} Drowzee (Japanese: スリープ Sleepe) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 26. Biology Drowzee is a bipedal Pokémon that resembles a tapir. It has tired-looking eyes, a short trunk above its mouth, and triangular ears. The upper half of Drowzee's body is yellow and the lower half is brown. A wavy line separates the two halves. It has a round belly and short legs. Its feet are brown, except for its two toes, which are the same yellow as the upper half of the body. The bottom of each foot has a small, round, pink pad in the middle of it. There are three fingers on each of its hands. Drowzee is able to put people to sleep, and can then sense the person's dreams. This is so it knows what kind of dream it would be eating. It eats dreams through the victim's nose, so it is said that Drowzee is standing over a person's pillow if their nose itches while they are asleep. Drowzee has certain preferences for the dreams it eats, and it is known to love fun dreams and become ill from bad dreams. It will rarely eat the dreams of adults, as the dreams of children are seemingly tastier. Drowzee remembers every dream it has eaten, and may show past meals to a person that often sleeps by it. Drowzee lives in . In the anime Major appearances Drowzee debuted alongside its evolved form in Hypno's Naptime. Both of the Hypnosis Pokémon were used to help the members of the Pokémon Lover's Club get some sleep. However, was causing children to act like Pokémon and draining the energy from the Pokémon resting in the local Pokémon Center. Drowzee was used to fix the problem Hypno created. A Drowzee appeared in Pikachu Re-Volts. Butch and Cassidy used a Drowzee stolen from their fake Pokémon Breeding Center at Mandarin Island North to brainwash into turning against their s and obeying Butch and Cassidy instead. A Drowzee was among the Pokémon living in an abandoned mining town in Fear Factor Phony. The Psychic Pokémon had parties in order to help them forget their sadness due to the fact that the miners had left the town long ago. However, the constant partying was disturbing the Pokémon that lived in the abandoned mine. A Drowzee appeared in Beating the Bustle and Hustle!, under the ownership of Azure. Particularly powerful, it was able to send blasting off and hold its own against Officer Jenny's Growlithe for a while. A 's Drowzee appeared in Turning Heads and Training Hard!. It was quickly defeated by Ilima and his . Minor appearances A Drowzee appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. A Drowzee appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Drowzee made a brief appearance in A Friend In Deed. A Drowzee appeared in The Power of One. A Drowzee appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. A Drowzee appeared in The Psychic Sidekicks! as one of the Pokémon living in Len Town. A Drowzee appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. A made a brief cameo as a thief in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. A Drowzee briefly appeared in a flashback in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1), under the ownership of a . It was used in an unsuccessful attempt to capture the Aura Sphere Riolu. A Drowzee appeared in Camping It Up!. A Drowzee appeared in Old Rivals, New Tricks, under the ownership of a participating in the . A Drowzee appeared in A Marathon Rivalry!, under the ownership of a competitor in the Pokéathlon held in Camellia Town. Pokédex entries . It was the first Pokémon to use a combination attack like and .}} |} |} . It is said to feed on the dreams of its opponents. It is also known for its powerful attack.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Sabrina has a Drowzee, which was used to sneak up on Erika prior to the showdown in Saffron City. However, it was noticed by the Gym Leader and easily defeated by Erika's Vileplume's in Blame It On Eevee!. A Drowzee was seen in 's house in Murkrow Row. Multiple Drowzee were under the control of s in Piloswine Whine, where they attacked and but were easily defeated. A Drowzee appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Drowzee by and lent to for his challenge appeared in a fantasy in Moving Past Milotic. The rented a Drowzee, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. It reappeared in The Final Battle IX. Multiple Drowzee were used by s in Halting Honchkrow. In Out-Odding Oddish, a Drowzee appeared in the Pokéathlon. s own multiple Drowzee, which first appeared in PASM11. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : After the credits, a man calling himself the Drowsy Guy stands on the Fiore Temple with two Drowzee. His Drowzee allow the player to reexperience the events of the end of the game. * : is a resident of Treasure Town who takes hostage and makes him get treasure for him. The player's team saves Azurill and gets Drowzee arrested. Later, when Azurill cannot wake up from a nightmare, the player's team looks for Drowzee's help. He sends the player's team into Azurill's dream to find out the problem. Pokédex entries then eats their dreams. Occasionally gets sick from eating bad dreams.}} .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} and .}} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} , , and }} , , , and }} |} |} , Berry Forest}} |} |} (Swarm)}} (Swarm)}} , , and }} }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Vermilion City Seaside, Vermilion City Streets}} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 7, Secret Storage 18, Endless Level 3, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Cargo Ship}} |area=Eternal Tower (Normal Mode C)}} |} |} |area=Tower: Challenger's Ground, Soothing Shore}} |area=Melodious Woodland: A Lively Concert, Toy Collection: Guided by Pichu}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Marron Trail: Stage 666 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Ninth release)}} |area=White Ruins: Ivory Pillar (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Bastion of Beginnings (Entrance, Center, Back)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Amnesia Drowzee|English|United States|5|November 29 to December 5, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Amnesia Drowzee}} |Wish Egg Drowzee|English|United States|5|December 16, 2004 to January 2, 2005|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Drowzee}} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Assist|Normal|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15}} |Flatter|Dark|Status|—|100|15}} |Guard Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Power Split|Psychic|Status|—|—|10| }} |Psychic Terrain|Psychic|Status|—|—|10| }} |Psycho Cut|Psychic|Physical|70|100|20||'}} |Role Play|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20|‡}} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Thunder Punch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=097 |name2=Hypno |type1-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia Origin Drowzee is based on the Japanese myth of the , creatures who eat bad dreams of sleeping people. Originally, they were composite animals, but later became s — pig-like animals with small trunks from and Southern . It also shares some traits with elephants. Drowzee's dual coloring makes it especially similar to the . Name origin Drowzee is a corruption of drowsy (dull with sleepiness). The zee could also be a reference to zzz (which are used to represent sleeping). Sleepe is a corruption of sleep, but could also be named after (Greek: Ὕπνος Sleep), the personification of sleep in Greek mythology. In other languages |es=Drowzee|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Traumato|demeaning=From and |it=Drowzee|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=슬리프 Sllip|komeaning=Similar to Japanese name; from sleep |zh_yue=食夢獸 Sihkmuhngsau|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Dream-eating beast" |zh_cmn=素利普 Sùlìpǔ|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |hi=द्रॉवज़ी Drowzee|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Драузи Drauzi|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Drowzee (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) External links * |} de:Traumato es:Drowzee fr:Soporifik it:Drowzee ja:スリープ zh:催眠貘